Make It Fast, and Kiss Me
by royalstandard
Summary: A compilation of one shot chapters revolving around the romance of Blair Waldorf and Damon Salvatore leading up to Damon turning Blair into a vampire.
1. The Promise

Damon grabbed her arm and turned her to face him. "Blair," he stated, his voice flat yet somehow full of emotion as he was famous for doing. "Those human men will never make you happy. With Chuck, and even with Louis, you will always only be a shadow to them. And with Dan, he will always be a shadow to you. You need a man who will be your equal. You're Blair Waldorf."

She fixed him with her characteristic, penetrating gaze as she attempted to show no emotion. Those eyes, though, they were so intense. She couldn't look away even if she had wanted to. She also didn't pull out of his grasp although she knew, for pride's sake, she should. "And what man could be my equal?" Her tone was haughty and proud, but she wanted to hear him answer her. She wanted to hear him say it.

"Me," Damon replied, releasing her and smirking his roguish smile. Damn, when he smiled like that...

"Is that so?" she asked, masking the well of emotions which sprang up at hearing that one word.

"We can be equals for the rest of forever..." he noted, taking one step toward her and filling the gap which had lay between them. She could smell his cologne and that spicy scent she always associated with him: the scent of a vampire. "All you have to do is say the word."

Looking up at him in mild surprise, she raised her perfectly-manicured eyebrows. "You would... you would let me make the choice...?"

"Of course," he commented, his hand cupping her face, pulling her gaze up to look him in the eye. He wanted a woman who would boldly face him, not just whine and cry about his affection and always run back to Stefan like Katherine and Elena did. Blair was like him, the only human woman he'd met who was enough of a woman to maintain her feminine beauty and her will. He wanted her so badly, but he couldn't tell her. She had to want him as badly in return. He refused to become the runner up in the race of love ever again.

Her warm fingertips brushed the back of his hand where it held her face, and she stared deeply into his eyes. Her pupils dilated as if he was compelling her, but he wasn't. He knew that look, it melted some little piece of him he'd always refused to allow melt. Experts say your pupils dilate when you look at the person you love. If he had a beating heart, it would be racing right now.

"I..." she swallowed. For once in her life, Blair Waldorf was at a loss for words. She wanted to ask him if he still loved Elena although part of her knew the answer. He had loved Elena, but he no longer did. A being who had lived a couple of centuries had plenty of time to change his mind. She also didn't want to sound like a jealous fool for asking something so stupid. She had more self-worth than that. But then she wanted to ask him so many things, and she couldn't get the words to come off of her tongue. Damon filled the silence for her.

"I can hear your heart beating," he commented, seemingly off topic. Blair's eyes held a questioning look now. His hand left her face, running over her shoulder and down to her side. "It speeds up when you look at me," he informed her, and she looked away out of pride and embarrassment. "You love me..." It wasn't a question as much as it was a statement. They both knew it was true, and Blair also knew it was a test from him, wanting her to confirm it as truth. She turned back to him and looked up into those ice blue eyes but said nothing. She'd played the 'say-it-first' game before, and she wouldn't play it again. Chuck had put her heart through enough, she didn't want to spend the rest of eternity dragging her mind through that same rut.

"I want to live forever," she commented quietly, drawing herself up proudly. Damon smiled and pulled her against his chest, feeling her heart beating now, faster and faster. That would be gone soon, and he wanted to revel in it. "You have to promise me one thing first..." Blair shrugged her shoulders noncommitally and feigned impatience as she looked back up at him, trying desperately not to think about how badly she wanted those strong arms to wrap around her and take her to his bed, or the backseat of a car, or anywhere really.

Without a word, Damon grabbed her face and leaned in, kissing her passionately and taking her breath away. She melted against him, her arms sliding naturally up his back to encircled his shoulders as she kissed him back. Her mind was on fire; she had never felt anything so raw and perfect in her life. When he finally let her go, she pouted sadly and looked into his captivating gaze as he pulled her chin up to look at him, so close. "Promise you will love me forever. Just say it, and I will be yours for an eternity, Blair."

There it was again. She had to say it. It wasn't fair. Damon hadn't said it; why did she have to be the first?

"Because when I look at you, I can't believe I've ever loved another woman before you," he commented, making her heart leap in her chest at the revelation. He said it. It was no longer a race. Damon Salvatore had said those words. "But I have to know you feel the same."

Blair stammered for a moment and swallowed to get her bearings. Finally, she smiled up at him and wrapped her arms around his neck, no longer afraid of the predator she held in her arms as she had been when she'd first learned what he was. "I will love you always and forever. I love you, I love you, I love you." She kissed him this time, and she promised herself she would never let him, or their love, go.


	2. The Last Day

Standing on top of the Empire State building, Blair huddled into her coat and stared out across the city she'd grown up in, the city she would always love. She wouldn't lie and say she wasn't scared about what she was about to do. Still, there were doubts in the back of her mind. Would he even show up? She'd been left waiting in this same place before with no sign of her Prince Charming. But that was when she'd been in love with Chuck Bass. Well, to clarify that, she would always love Chuck, but she had outgrown the constant drama between them. While her heart would hold a place to care for him, she no longer loved him as she once had. She had been through too much without him for them to be on the same ground any longer. There was another man in her heart now.

Was 'man' even the right word though? Damon wasn't a man like Chuck, or even Dan. He was a vampire, something she never believed truly existed before she met him. Even after that meeting, there had been a lot of convincing to talk her into the truth about what he was. During that time, she had also become used to his tempermental nature - so like her own - and that was from where her doubts stemmed. Maybe he had grown bored with her? Maybe he decided he still loved Elena and he didn't need her. Blair wasn't a doppleganger, she didn't have that weird attractive quality Elena and her descendants seemed to have for vampires. She knew a little about the constant rivalry between Damon and his younger brother Stefan over Elena, and Katherine before her. The whole mess made her jealous, she couldn't lie to herself, but she would never admit it. She was Blair Waldorft, damn it. She stood on her own level.

The cold air hundreds of feet above the bustling city of New York battered her, and she hugged her arms tighter around her chest, sighing audibly. He was already ten minutes late. She shouldn't have waited this long. She was giving him too much of a chance. Deciding she was worth more than that, she turned and stepped to leave. And almost collided with Damon who stood behind her holding a full bouquet of peonies. Her heart skipped a beat, at the sight of him and the fact that he remembered her favorite flowers, and she sucked in a breath. He hadn't made a sound as he'd come up behind her.

"Sorry, I'm late," he apologized with a Damon-esque smirk as he extended the peonies out to her. "Do you know how difficult it is to find peonies this time of year?"

Blair allowed a smile as she accepted the flowers, smelling them and looking at him out of the tops of her eyes over the petals. She was so perfect, Damon hadn't wanted to interrupt her watching the city, and in truth, he'd been watching her for the past ten minutes. He knew she thought he was going to abandon her, but he never would. He was far more loyal than the men she'd been with in the past; he just wasn't the type to put that into words. Stefan was the touchy-feely one. Too many words cluttered up a moment, in Damon's opinion.

"They're beautiful," Blair conceded, playing with the petals on one of the flowers. He took a step toward her and smiled. "Never as beautiful as you," he commented with a smile. Blair smiled a small smile and looked up at him playfully. Sometimes he could say the most romantic things; he could make her feel as if she was the leading lady in an Audrey Hepburn film, and she had a feeling he was doing it on purpose. He knew how much she loved romance, and he was perfect at creating romantic moments.

"Did you think I wouldn't come?" he asked, his brow drawing down so briefly it almost went unnoticed. Taking a deep breath, Blair looked down at the flowers and then back up into his handsome face. "I did, but you're here now. That's what matters."

Damon smiled, nodded, and closed the gap between them, moving the flowers so he could pull her against his chest. "Are you ready?" Blair closed her eyes and pressed her cheek into his chest. She took a breath she hoped was quiet, but she knew, with his heightened hearing, he would hear the fear on her breath. "I am."

Pushing her away from him, holding her shoulders gently as he dipped his head and looked into her brown eyes, "I have a surprise for you first. Your last night as a human should be special."


	3. The Last Night

Sitting on the bed dressed in a red and black laced corsette, matching shoes, and thigh-highs, Blair sucked in an expectant breath as Damon entered her bedroom and turned to face her. His eyes briefly took in the darkened room and soon landed on her, the lust flaring in his eyes. He crossed the space between them in breathtaking speed, becoming a blur to her weak human eyes, and he had her in his arms before she could take a breath. One hand cupped her left thigh, pulling her knee up beside his hip, and his other hand held her back steady as he laid her back on the bed. Her senses felt heightened as he hovered over her, looking down at her with so much passion in his gaze she thought her heart may stop. She felt the rose petals on the bed crunch on the exposed skin at the base of her neck, she could feel the heat emanating from the candles surrounding the foot of the massive bed. His fingers traced up from her knee, outlining her hip and moving to her chest, untying the top ties on the corsette. She wasn't a virgin, and obviously Damon wasn't either, but something about his touch made her feel like this was the first time she'd truly had sex.

The corsette was open now, her tanned flesh bare underneath, and his fingers traced a pattern over her chest and stomach. Instinctively, Blair tugged on his shirt, popping the buttons in her haste to remove it. Her fingers dug into his skin as she ran her hands down his chest. Leaning over her, Damon placed hot kisses on her chest, trailing down her stomach, before he leaned back up and kissed her lips. She moaned against his mouth, their hands roaming over one another as they removed the intrusive remaining articles of clothing which they wore. No words were spoken as they disrobed one another; no words were required. Just when she thought he would finally enter her, he surprised her, taking her in his strong arms, lifted her from the bed and slammed her into the wall behind the bed. Gasping in pleasure and surprise, her head fell back as he kissed her neck and took her for the first time.

She had been right when she'd known being with Damon would be different than any man before. He was strong and powerful, and that spicy scent of him (what she called 'the vampire smell' to herself) surrounded her, made her high and made her want more and more of him. Although he could very literally break her if he wanted, he pushed her right to her human limit and then retreated, taking her higher and lower over and over. After what seemed like hours of passion, Blair was exhausted but pleased, laying cuddled into Damon's side on her now-messy bed. His skin was still cool to her touch, and his chest barely rose and fell after so much exertion, and she was fascinated with his immortality. Her fingers ran up and down his washboard stomach for a while before he ever spoke, his arm subconsciously tightening around her shoulders as he did.

"Trust me, the sex will be even better after you're a vampire," he commented with a mischievious smile. Blair giggled and kissed his cheek, no longer afraid to become immortal, to be with him forever, but only having a grim determination. He sensed the change in her, and pulled away slightly to look into her face. Before he could speak, she placed a finger on his lips to silence him and sat up beside him. "I'm ready. I've had the best day of my life, and I'm ready to start my new life..." she smiled shyly, "...with you."

Damon nodded, a brief, sad look crossing his face, and he slipped out from beneath the sheets, walked to her vanity and retrieved a small dagger from one of the drawers. Turning, he grabbed one of the intact roses out of a vase, and slid back into the bed at her side. She watched, fascinated, as he began the ritual required to turn her into a vampire. He had never compelled her, and she remembered every moment of their relationship from the very beginning. He had always wanted her to know everything about him, about what he was. The decision to become a vampire was hers alone, and that was the only way he would accept it. Glancing at her, he took the rose with its extremely sharp thorns and drug it across his wrist where the most blood would flow. The thorn cut right into his flesh, releasing the red liquid from his veins. Gently, he took Blair in his arms and held his wrist to her mouth. She laced the fingers of her hand through his and placed her mouth over the cut, sucking down the blood as he tilted her head back to make sure she got enough. The taste wasn't as she expected. It was spicy (like that smell she associated with him) but sweet at the same time, and she swallowed eagerly, knowing it was necessary if she was truly going to be with him forever.

When he decided she'd drunk enough of his blood, he closed his eyes briefly above her head where she couldn't see him, and then he leaned her away from him to look into her eyes. This was the part he dreaded. "I know what has to happen now," she confirmed, looking up into his eyes with love and trust. "I die, and I wake up a vampire. I'm Blair Waldorf. I can do this." She smiled proudly up at him, and Damon didn't fear that she would hate him for this. Although she knew she had to die, some people would still hold that grudge for him being the one to kill them. Not Blair. She was completely different than any woman he'd ever met. That was why he loved her.

Laying flat on her back, Blair grabbed his wrist which held the dagger, and she pulled it toward her heart. "Just make it fast. And kiss me."

"I can do that," he confirmed with a small smile. Shifting his weight, he lay next to her, turning her face so she wouldn't see the knife go in. He looked deeply into her eyes and then kissed her. The dagger slid in, with her fingers over his as he pushed it in swiftly and deftly, and Blair gasped against his mouth, her body going rigged, but she didn't fight him. It was painful, but she wouldn't show it. Her eyes flared open and then closed as her body collapsed into the soft bed. Damon buried his face in her sweet-smelling brown hair and sighed. Now all he had to do was wait, and he would have his princess.


End file.
